I. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to input devices, and more particularly, to an input device capable of providing haptic and visual feedback to a user.
II. Background Discussion
Existing touch-based user interface devices typically have a touch panel and a visual display component. The touch panel may include a touch sensitive surface that, in response to detecting a touch event, generates a signal that can be processed and utilized by other components of an electronic device. The touch sensitive surface may be separate from the display component, such as in the case of a trackpad, or may be integrated into or positioned in front a display screen, such as in the case of a display touch screen.
Display touch screens may show textual and/or graphical display elements representing selectable virtual buttons or icons, and the touch sensitive surface may allow a user to navigate the content displayed on the display screen. Typically, a user may move one or more objects, such as a finger, a stylus, across the touch sensitive surface in a pattern that the device translates into an input command. As an example, some electronic devices allow the user to select a virtual button by tapping a portion of the touch sensitive surface corresponding to the virtual button. Some electronic devices may even detect more than one simultaneous touch events in different locations on the touch screen.
Generally, input devices do not provide haptic feedback to a user in response to interactions with the input device. The user can typically only feel the rigid surface of the touch screen, making it difficult to find icons, hyperlinks, text boxes, or other user-selectable input elements on the display. An input device capable of generating haptic feedback may help a user navigate content displayed on the display screen, and may further serve to enhance the content of various applications by creating a more appealing and realistic user interface. “Haptic feedback” may be any tactile feedback. Examples include forces, vibrations, and/or motions that may be sensed by the user.